Rokudaime Haruno Sakura
by Nata-chan
Summary: Light version continiued. What happened to Sakura? Character death Implied NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Rokudaime Haruno Sakura...**

**Light version. What happened to Sakura? (Character death) (Implied NaruSaku)**

**Sakura Haruno, Naruto and Sasuke belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

It was raining. Just like that day. That day, 5 years ago.

When it rains, the heavens above cries for the crimes humans do to each other. The heavens wants so badly to help, but can't. Instead, they are trying to wash the sins away with tears. It will, for a while, leave the air clean and the dirt ready to reproduce… but only for a while…

Soon, mankind will fight again and destroy everything around them.

She was once told so by her teacher. How true it was, she realizes now. How true it was indeed.

Standing at the window, looking down at the village below, the emerald eyed woman was lost in a memory from her young days. She smiled faintly. Back then, she was happy and ready to life, no matter what it threw at her.

She was on her first C-rank mission with her new team, known as Team 7. Her long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke, the annoying but always bright Uzumaki Naruto and her lazy but kind teacher, Hatake Kakashi. And herself, love-sick, pink-haired, 12 year old Haruno Sakura.

They went to the Land of Waves, soon fighting against a ninja known under the name "The Devil from Kirigakure"; Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza weren't alone. His partner, a boy her age, named Haku was always with him. Naruto later told her what Haku had told him, about ninjas being only tools. Emotionless tools to do the dirty work for others. How strong Haku believed so.

Haku was ready to die when he couldn't defeat Naruto.

"_A ninja is supposed to never ever show his or hers feelings."_

She did. Naruto did. Haku did.

Haku died protecting what he held most dear in his life. The one he loved. Zabuza.

Zabuza died by his side, shortly before the fight ended.

She did never forget that battle. Not even today, eight years after. The now 20 year old woman was the newly announced Rokudaime Hokage. The Sixth Hokage of her beloved village, Konoha.

"Naruto… can you see me now? Are you proud of me?" she whispered, turning around a looking at the picture she always had standing on her desk. The first, and last, picture of her team.

Last time they had been together, was 5 years ago. The day it was raining like now. Naruto had finally come home and as he promised, not alone. He had the corpse of Sasuke with him. Orochimaru had made his move. Naruto had to kill Sasuke, in order to kill Orochimaru.

As the snake sannin died, Sasuke came back for a brief second. He smiled and thanked Naruto, before his life ran out and his body went lifeless.

Naruto told her this, sitting in front of her and Tsunade in the Hokage office. He was still holding Sasukes body securely against his bloodied and beaten chest. After his story had ended, he looked sadly up at her with a weak smile.

"_Sakura-chan…I did as I promised. I brought him back…I'm sorry…"_

Naruto died two days after he had come back. The exhaustion and lack of chakra made him silently die in his sleep. The fox demon died for him, with him.

Naruto died as a hero. His name is caved into the memorial stone, together with all the heroes of Konoha. She fulfilled his dream as well. She became Hokage after her shishou.

She turned around again and looked at the village.

"Naruto… I still see you smiling down at the city you loved so much and all it's people."

The rain had stopped and a single ray of sunshine shone at the Hokage Tower, kissing her face gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Thanks to all whom reveiwed this story...I am very grateful! This is my Thank-You!  
I have updated this story's counter part, "Akatsuki no Haruno Sakura" and is planing to update "Milkshake" soon as well...  
**

* * *

The rain had stopped and a single ray of sunshine shone at the Hokage Tower, kissing her face gently.

A soft knock sounded on her door.

"Rokudaime-sama, Kazekage-sama has arrived!" Her young assistant said, poking her head just inside the room.

"Thank you Moegi. Please, let him in." She smiled weak as Moegi, with her high piggy tails, disappeared again, only to open the door fully and bow deeply for the formally dressed male now standing in the doorway.

"Kazekage-dono... I'm glad you made it in this awful weather." She smiled politely.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Truly merciless in this season." His answer was cold and short, but if you knew this man you also knew to look "beneath the underneath".

As soon as he had given his follow of 5 ANBU the order to guard the door from outside and leave them alone, she felt the strong and angry aura surrounding him slip and being replaced with content and a bit of happiness…

She tried not to giggle, but failed. Failed big. He took the large hat with the "kaze" symbol off his head and smiled too, revealing his wild red hair and shining dark-green eyes.

"Gaara," Sakura said and smiled a real smile of joy, her soft green eyes sparkling.

"Haruno Sakura-san. Long time no see." He replied and bowed his head a bit.

"Cut the formalities. This will be a conversation between friends." She said and walked over to the cupboard behind her desk. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of fine Sake and two small cups, both decorated with cherry petals. A bad habit she had from her sensei. Gaara rolled his eyes behind her back. Something just never changes. Instead of sitting behind her desk, Sakura marched in the other direction, towards her kotatsu. She placed the cups on each side so they would face each other.

"Take a seat." She said and gestured, while pouring the crystal liquid into his, and her own, cup.

Gaara did as told and stuck his cold feet underneath the warm blanket. Back in Suna, you didn't need this kind of things. But here, in Konoha, it was surely a great help, even he had to admit.

"So Gaara…" she took a small sip from her cup, "I heard you became uncle two weeks ago."

Gaara, whom expected her to talk about the upcoming chunnin exam, made a strange noise and looked at her with slightly wide eyes. Sakura laughed and slammed her cup into the table.

"Oh come on! How could I not know? Shikamaru is my friend! Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji, his former team-mates, were threatening to destroy my office if I didn't send them to Suna immediately. Long live Shikamaru's weekly letters and the fast post delivery between our countries." Sakura held up her cup and emptied it. "Well then? How is Temari doing after the birth? And the baby-girl?"

Gaara gave a loud sigh. "You surely got ears everywhere, huh?" He sighed again. "Nee-chan is fine. I'm more worried about Nara-san. He fainted twice under the birth. First time was Temari squeezing him too hard, second time was when he saw his daughter covered in blood."

Sakura almost dropped her cup with new poured Sake after hearing her best strategist fainting twice.

"The baby is fine. Sleeps a lot but I guess that's normal." Gaara scratched his cheek. He might be Kazekage, but childcare wasn't his strong point. "They're going to name her Emi. 'The one blessed with beauty'…" he smiled faintly, looking down in the table.

Sakura smiled too. Seeing such reaction from Gaara was rare, but much appreciated.

Looking up again, smile gone again, Gaara shifted topic. "How's Lee doing?"

Now Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like always. But now, he is teaching the new genin to 'Embrace the power of youth'… God forbid it, the children is going to get spoiled in such a young age."

Taking another sip, laughing inwards, Gaara continued.

"I heard there was some trouble with the Hyuuga main and branch family, a month ago. Are they still in fight?"

Sakura sighed. "More or less. Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga, was able to clam things down again. Don't ask me how. It seems the main house don't like the idea of equal rights with the branch house." Sakura rubbed her temples. "I even had to send out ANBU to keep the houses apart. The last thing we need now is a civil war."

"Hyuuga Hinata… and Hyuuga Neji. Yes, I do still remember the trouble they had under the first chunin exam. I do also remember who made them calm down and change their opinions." Gaara turned his head towards the desk, where the old photograph was located.

She did too and smiled sad. "Yes… Naruto did."

"It's hard to believe... that five years have passed by…"

Without saying anything, they agreed with each other, while emptying their cups.

Placing her cup down, Sakura bowed her head a bit, letting the bottom of her long pink hair touch the table. "Even today, it still bothers me. The fact, that I nothing could do to save him. He withered away, right in front of me." A single drop of water hit the table beside her empty cup.

"Get a hold on yourself." Gaara said firmly, watching her shoulders shake. "Crying won't help anybody." He reached over and placed a large hand on hers, the one not holding the cup. "Naruto wouldn't want you to cry." She faced him, knowing he was right.

"He... he would come and… and say he wanted to see me smile. He would cheer me up." She held onto the warm hand covering her own. "Yes…he would say something stupid and I would try to hit him. But every time, all he did was smile and laugh."

"Then do as he would have you to. Smile."

Sakura closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. A true and heart-warming smile, just as Naruto would have it.

* * *

If anybody wants this story to continiue, then please tell me... 


End file.
